


Found

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Droid husbands, Fluff, M/M, droid fluff, k-3po deserved better, r-3po is a good droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: R-3PO visits Hoth, and accidentally crashes the airspeeder into the old Rebel base. He then begins to search around the old, rotting base until he stumbles upon K-3PO, who is lying in the snow, rotting away.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangelojack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangelojack/gifts).



> YA HERE'S ANOTHER CRAP STAR WARS FANFICTION
> 
> i just really ship K-3PO and R-3PO honestly (also K-3PO is referred to as she/he bc i headcanon them as bigender haaaa)
> 
> this is off my tumblr ew
> 
> tj im gifting this to you yaaa

R-3PO tugged on his cloak, trying to make it fit better over his body. After succeeding, he started to walk away from the airspeeder, which he had crashed into the base by accident.

R-3PO would’ve repaired the airspeeder and leave the rotting Rebel base, but thought that before he did, he decided to look around for a bit, wanting to remember how the base was destroyed all those years ago.

He searched around, and it was all just a bunch of broken parts and debris…just how he remembered it.

He eventually stumbled upon a droid lying upon the ground, buried in some snow. Its sleek white plating was glistening in the light. R-3PO realized that it was K-3PO, and he immediately approached them. He noticed one of their sensors was blinking, and they were twitching uncontrollably. R-3PO got on his knees, beginning to brush the snow off of the half-dead droid. Hard to believe that he was still half-functioning after so many years of rotting away.

R-3PO felt sorry for the droid. But suddenly, an idea clicked in his head. He got up from where he was and ran off, returning moments later with a toolbox. He placed the toolbox down on the ground, and sat K-3PO up. “Maybe I could fix you…” He quietly said, opening the toolbox and getting to work.

–

K-3PO’s sensors came to life, and the droid began to move. K-3PO was immediately spooked by seeing the world again. R-3PO immediately grabbed the droid’s shoulders. “Hey, relax.” He said.

K-3PO stared at him, and then looked around.

“Hey, K-3PO, do you remember me? It’s me, R-3PO.”

K-3PO stayed silent, and slowly looked at the red-plated droid.

R-3PO put down the hood of his cloak, “Oh yeah, I forgot you can’t talk. Well, you could just nod or shake your head. Now, K-3PO, do you remember me?”

K-3PO stared for a long moment, and then slowly nodded her head.

“Do you remember what happened?”

K-3PO looked around in fear.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s over now. There’s no danger anymore.”

K-3PO whimpered, wrapping his arms around R-3PO’s neck and hugging him. R-3PO wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rocking her. K-3PO felt safe in R-3PO’s arms, he didn’t want to leave them.

“I’m so glad I found you, K-3.” R-3PO purred.

K-3PO leaned into the warmth of R-3PO’s body, shivering. R-3PO let go of him, and took off his cloak, wrapping it around her. “You need this more than I do.”

K-3PO let go of him and snuggled into the warmth of the cloak, tugging on it.

If R-3PO could smile, he would have the biggest smile on his face.

He slowly leaned forward, putting his forehead against K-3PO’s. “You’re so beautiful…even more beautiful than all the stars in the galaxy.”

K-3PO’s body temperature raised some.

“You know what’d make you even more beautiful?”

K-3PO tilted his head as he watched R-3PO reach into the toolbox, pulling out a red ribbon. R-3PO tied the ribbon around K-3PO’s neck, tying the back into a big bow.

“There, now you’re even more beautiful than before.”

K-3PO whined softly, feeling shy.

R-3PO chuckled a little bit, “You’re so cute…just as cute as I remember…”

R-3PO then grabbed the white droid’s hands, helping him up. R-3PO oiled K-3PO’s knee joints a little more before putting everything back into the toolbox and picking it up. He led K-3PO out of the room, taking her to the airspeeder. “How about you go inside of it so you can warm up? I’ll stay out here and repair it.”

R-3PO then put his face against K-3PO’s, as if he was kissing him. R-3PO pulled away, “Then I’ll take you home.”


End file.
